Geass the Aftermath
by Britannian Prince
Summary: Kanon couldn't just let it drop. He couldn't just hold his tongue, and pretend Zero was some kind of Saint. Not after what he had done to Schneizel...And to him. Rated M for Lemon, violence, and Noncon. Yaoi.


**Alright, here's how this works. There will be sex. Also, it isn't really sex Kanon is expecting. It's Noncon Yaoi. That's right, Yaoi. Two guys. If you don't like it, then don't bother flaming, just leave please. Unfortunately, no, I do not own Code Geass, or any of the characters in this story...But, if I did, Kanon and Schneizel wouldn't just be hinted at as a canon couple, they would be official.  
**

**Also, I know for a fact that I will not update consistently. I apologize for this now. However, know this: I will not stop writing this until it is done. Sooner or later, even if it says I haven't updated in a year, there will be an update until the story is complete. Unfortunately, I am remarkably bad about following through when I make a commitment to post, so rather than unintentionally lie to you, I have chosen this particular path. Do forgive me...**

**As is par for the course on this site, reviews are most welcome. Please, if you find you dislike something, comment on it, but in a respectful and helpful way? I don't want to be bothered with any of that "OMFG U SUK." bullshit. It's a waste of my time and yours. So, with my thanks in advance, keep critiques helpful and polite; I really do want to know if there is anything I could improve on.**

* * *

Geass the Aftermath

Ch. 1

The world, was wrong…Everything about it, was wrong…Those idiots, those foolish, weak, pathetic morons…Couldn't they see how wrong it was? He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to kill. These…Weaklings, who wanted peace in their own way, didn't understand what it cost...What it cost them…What it cost His Majesty Schneizel…What it cost him.

At the time, it had been a joke…That simple comment to the Ashford girl…But since then, and then after the end of the war…It hadn't been such a laughing matter any more. His highness had become…Something else. Schneizel wouldn't listen to him, about anything…least of all Zero…There was no reasoning with him anymore! No matter how Kanon tried to impress up on his prince that the Zero who killed Emperor Lelouch was a fake, that Lelouch himself had been the real Zero!...It was all in vain…Schneizel simply wouldn't hear anything bad about the masked "hero"…

It all started six months after the assassination of the 99th emperor, and five after the coronation of the 100th, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, when everything in Kanon's world had gone to hell.

"You Highness, please, just listen to me…"begged the Earl, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe this time he would listen…in the last month since Lelouche's death, he had tried many times to speak with the Prince, never to any avail.

"Kanon, I won't hear another word about this matter. Lord Zero has been working with Her Highness closely to secure peace…If indeed Zero had been my late brother, where would this new one come from?" Said the blond Prince with a sigh, clearly feeling this topic draining on his patience.

"I couldn't say, sir…but….Surely, there must be some reason behind it! I saw him use his Gea-"the pink-haired assistant was cut off.

"Kanon," Schneizel stopped right where he was standing, almost so that the other would walk into his back, "If I have said this once, I have said it a thousand times…Do not mention that curse in public…And the notion that I could be placed under its spell so easily is ridiculous…Do not bring it up again." With that, he continued walking through the hallway of the newly rebuilt royal palace.

"Yes, your highness…"mumbled Kanon, tilting his head slightly ground ward, lowering his eyes. Had he been mistaken…? No! No of course not! He knew what he had seen…That monster, that vile, disgusting creature Lelouch had cast his evil spell upon his highness!...Death was not punishment enough for one such as that devil…

The day passed by almost as a blur to Kanon; he could think of little else, save for trying to come up with a way to stress the importance of at least hearing him out to the Prince…Perhaps, if Schneizel would simply hear what he had to say, listen to all of what was on his mind, he would realize the sense in it…

Kanon took notes diligently at a meeting between his Prince and an emissary from the Chinese Federation for most of the afternoon…They were discussing some lingering issues to be resolved from the changes in both governments…New policy to be established, renewal of treaties…That sort of thing…Nothing entirely thrilling…But then again, the Earl had always been excellent at dictation for his Highness, so even while distracted, his notes were impeccable.

After the meeting, Kanon made preparations for Schneizel's evening meal, and upon their completion, retired to his room to format the notes…The afternoon's meeting had gone longer than he had anticipated, and there was quite a vast amount of information to be organized…

Sometime around Midnight, the aid woke suddenly; he had dozed off while typing, only to have his dreams troubled by the memory of that day…Of that incident with the Geass. A fire burned in him to see justice done…It was then Kanon decided he would make his Prince listen…He would! He had to…

Despite the late hour, Kanon couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell His Highness now….Surely, the Second Prince would have to listen now…He had to! He trudged through the hallway, until he came to Schneizel's room…Certainly, the blond would hear him out at least…

"Your Highness? It's Kanon…"he said, after rapping his knuckles against the lavish wooden door.

There was a pause, and a moment later the sound of a lock being unlatched…"Kanon? Do you realize what time it is?" asked the Prince; though he wore his dressing gown, he didn't appear to have been sleeping, but more surprised that neither had been the other.

"I do…and I apologize sir, but…I need to speak with you, immediately," pleaded the sheepish looking man.

"Alright, well, come in then…"said Schneizel, stepping aside to allow his aid through the doorframe. Once he was in, the prince closed the door, latching it shut again. "Now, what is this about?" he asked, wondering a bit to himself why it couldn't wait until a more decent hour.

"Zero, sir…"And that was all he managed to get out.

"Oh not this again…"Schneizel rolled his eyes, turning away from the other.

"I know this must sound ridiculous! But it's the truth! That man is not Zero, and even if he were, you shouldn't be following him!" begged the Earl.

There was a pause, and Schneizel rubbed his temples with one hand. "I serve Zero," he said, sounding somehow strange. When he moved his hand down, Kanon saw something in his gaze for the first time since that Fateful day on the escapecraft….Had he the power to see what those with Geass saw, he would have seen red-rims around those blue irises he had grown so fond of…But even without that gift, he could see the difference in the Prince's depths…

"My lord! You are under his spell! Even now I see it! This is not you, this is the Geass!" said Kanon, wide eyed at the sight before him. The back of the Second Prince's hand connected with the side of his face, knocking him to the ground.

"You will not speak of Lord Zero in such a way…The Geass will not be spoken of," Schneizel loomed over him, and suddenly was on top of him.

"Your Highness, what are you doing?" pleaded Kanon, wondering what in the world had gotten into the man he served, only to find that the Prince had removed the belt form his robe, and was using it to tie his hands!

"For the sake of Lord Zero, you cannot be allowed to leave," replied the blond, almost robotically…This was strange…This was not the Second Prince!

"Please, My Lord! Release me, fight this! You are strong enough to break his control over you!" the more slender man was panicking; he did not want to be detained for whatever remained of his life span.

"Silence! I will not hear another word about it!" Schneizel finished tying his hands, and stood, walking from the room. Earlier, those words had held none of the anger…None of the hostility they now emanated with.

Kanon struggled on the floor…if he could only free his arms, he could run. He could inform Lady Nunnally what was going on! He could end this farce surrounding the masked man! However, the prince had done an exceptional job with the bindings…He could barely budge one wrist away from the other, none the less free himself.

Soon, Schneizel was back…With him, he carried the top sheet from his bed…Kanon couldn't even imagine what in the world the Geass-induced prince was thinking now…until he heard the ripping noise.

He looked again, and there stood the Prince ripping his sheet into long strips…"My Lord, I implore you! Release me, I will never speak of this again, I swear it!" if he lied to the man before him, would it appease the Geass? Apparently not.

Soon, the entirety of the bed dressing had been shredded down into strips. Schneizel then knelt next to his captive, and wrapped a strip tightly between Kanon's lips, wrapping it again and again, until no sound more than muffled cries could escape the fabric, at which time he tied it off behind the other's head.

The Earl now trembled slightly in fear. What was to become of him? The Prince couldn't simply keep him there, could he? Someone would notice when His Majesty was walking around without his faithful aid, wouldn't they?

Schneizel's hand moved to another strip of torn cloth. In one hand he took it, while with the other he forced Kanon to lay on the floor on his stomach. He then moved his hand, only to immediately replace it with his foot, so as to untie the pink-haired man's wrists momentarily…Only long enough to reposition them; wrist to elbow they touched, wrapping the mid-section of his forearms in the strip of sheet he held.

Soon the new bindings were complete, and the Prince pulled them tight around his captive's thin arms, causing the bound man to wince in pain. Only the muffled pleas that could escape the silencer between his lips, and a horrified look over his shoulder at his kind Prince Schneizel could reach that man now…How could he break through the spell of the Geass?

Next, the bewitched Britannian Royal wrapped another strip around his upper arms, and around his torso, keeping him from having any kind of range of motion away from his body at all. The binding was tight, and cut into his flesh in a surprisingly painful way for naught but fabric.

After that, Schneizel moved lower…He wrapped one strip around Kanon's legs above the man's knees, and then another below them. After that, he took yet another long white strip, wrapping it between the legs to tighten the strips around his knees.

Lastly, a strip was tied around the captive assistant's ankles, securing him completely. At that moment, to Kanon's surprise, Schneizel picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, setting him down in the deep bathtub.

At first, the Earl thought for certain this was a step toward his own death; surely, the Geass-controlled Prince was going to turn the water on and let him drown…That would keep the secret of what had happened secret forever…. To his surprise however, as soon as he was laid into the porcelain tub, the Prince returned to his bedroom, closing the door behind him…was he just to be left there? …Well, it was better than death…

Hours later, the sleeping Earl was woken as the bathroom door creaked open. "Kanon? What in the…"Schneizel looked shocked to see his assistant, bound, gagged, and sitting in his bathtub.

As soon as that realization hit him, Kanon started to struggle, accompanied by muffled pleading for His Highness to release him before the Geass spell could take hold again.

Schneizel hurried over to him, crouching down and picking up the petite man, lifting him out of the bath tub, and bringing him back out into his bedroom. He placed him down onto the bed, and started to untie the gag, hoping to get some answers…When he stopped.

Kanon looked at his Prince curiously, wondering what could be going through Schneizel's mind to make him stop, when suddenly he started re-wrapping the gag! He tried to pull his head away, but Schneizel put a hand behind him, holding him in place until he had finished and re-secured the knot.

Surely, this was the Geass…He loathed the idea of going back into that bath tub to stick out the entire day, waiting for someone on the castle staff to come in to clean and discover him, or however long it took for his Prince to regain himself…That was when their blue eyes met….And Kanon could see no lies in them…This was not the Geass; this was all Schneizel. The aid asked through the gag, just what he thought he was doing, only to have the Prince place a gentle hand on his face…Kanon blushed at the touch.

Suddenly Schneizel was on his feet again. He went over to the phone, and dialed some number, waiting a moment as it rang…until, "Yes. This is Schneizel…I'm feeling a bit under the weather today…No, no that's not necessary. I just want some time to myself to recuperate…Yes…Yes…Thank you."

What was going on? Why would the Prince ask that no one bother him…? Surely, he just wanted to find out first hand what had been going on before bringing anyone else into this….Yes, that must have been it…Or so Kanon thought, until the blond made his way back over to the bed, and sat down next to him, not lifting a finger to remove any of his bonds.

Suddenly, the Prince spoke, "Kanon…You have been with me through many things in this last year…I've grown very fond of you…" Well, that was nice of him to say, but what on earth did that have to do anything? Was this a threat? Was Schneizel about to say that if he mentioned any of this, the Earl would have to be let go?

Kanon had not expected anything the likes of which resembled the truth. "I…I have grown fond of you, in more ways than one…"said Schneizel, before he leaned in, and kissed the bound man on the cheek. The pink haired man's eyes widened in surprise, never having even fathomed something of the sort to have been what his Prince meant…not to say he hadn't thought about it but…

"I hope you will forgive me, one day…"What was he saying? Prince Schneizel never did anything that would merit him to need forgiveness, especially not to Kanon…This didn't make any sense…What was His Highness talking ab-

The thought was stopped cold in its tracks, as a long, slender hand began unbuttoning Kanon's pants…Slowly slipping its way inside, until he could feel Schneizel's fingers against his bare skin…Suddenly, the hand tightened around him, and began to slide…Up and down, up and down…Kanon struggled, trying to break free as he realized just what was going on…His back arched slightly as the Prince's thumb circled, rubbing him ever so gently, and the Earl tried to contain himself…

His heart was beating quickly. What was this? Why would Schneizel do this to him? He tried to fight back the moan he knew was growing in his throat, but it was useless; muffled though it was, the cry slipped through the gag.

"You are beautiful, Kanon…Just once, let me have every inch of you…" Schneizel whispered into his ear softly, before removing Kanon's ascot, lowering his mouth and pressing his lips up against the bound man's neck, suckling it ever so slightly.

Muffled protests came from behind the cloth in Kanon's mouth, trying to beg for his Prince to stop…A surge of pleasure shot through him suddenly, another moan breaking the pleas in half even as the slender man tried to speak them.

But Schneizel would not be deterred…He had already come this far, he was not going to stop…A smile crossed his face as the sounds of enjoyment left Kanon once more…The Prince seemed to think that reason enough to continue. His free hand suddenly made its way to the buttons on the jacket of Kanon's uniform…Slowly he undid each and every one of them, exposing the thin white undershirt his aid wore beneath it…It would rip easily enough. With one hand the Prince tore at the fabric, exposing his captive's smooth, pale chest, only a small portion of it hidden from him by the bindings of his own, Geass-induced design.

"Beautiful…You really, truly are beautiful" said the prince, eying Kanon's bare chest with the look of a hungry beast. He had waited for this chance for so long…and now here it was, just before him.

Kanon tried to pull away, tried to struggle enough to remain out of Schneizel's grasp, but he could hardly think…he had never gotten pleasure like this out of anything…No, no! This was wrong! Schneizel was his Prince…This…This wasn't right!

Just when the bound aid thought he couldn't take even a second more before he would lose control of himself completely, Schneizel's hand stopped. Oh, it pained him even more, now that the Prince had ceased…his body wanted it to continue, despite the protests of his mind…The Blond man stood, moving over to his desk, and pulling out a pair of scissors…

Kanon's eyes widened as he saw them…Just what was Schneizel going to do with those? He rolled over, onto his stomach, trying to inch his way away from the return of the Prince, but it was useless; Schneizel grabbed him by the bindings around his torso, and pulled him back over. The Earl flinched as he heard the scissors open, and suddenly, they closed slicing into fabric…Cold air graced the soft skin on his back…Schneizel was cutting off his uniform.

He glanced over his shoulder at the blond, longing for him to stop, to simply release him and let this be over with.

Schneizel read the look perfectly. "I can't…Not yet…" he said, an almost apologetic tone in his voice. Soon, save for his sleeves, Kanon's upper half was bare. Schneizel's cool fingers ran along the more slender man's soft skin, right along his spine, causing the pink-haired prisoner to shutter slightly.

Once more, the Earl tried to pull away, desperately hoping that the prince would come to his senses. This…This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Kanon tried his best to loosen his bonds in vain, only to have the prince push him onto his stomach; really, it wasn't hard. Schneizel had always been significantly stronger than his aid.

"Stop fighting it…Stop fighting me…You'll enjoy this, I promise…"the Prince assured him, but no matter the words he spoke, Kanon still shook with fear. Every muscle in his slender body was quaking; all his thoughts were based on trying to figure out just what Schneizel was planning…

Kanon felt his Prince's soft but firm hand pressing down on the small of his back, when he heard the scissors cutting through fabric again…He felt the scissors slowly making their way down the back of his left leg, until they reached the bindings at his knees, and started to cut around until he met his cut on the other side. Then, he did the same to his aid's right leg, and pulled away the remaining now useless fabric…from the knees down were all that remained of Kanon's pants.

The aid whimpered. He was terrified…How could Schneizel not see that? Kanon squirmed slightly on the bed, hoping something would get through to his prince...However, true panic hadn't set in until the Britannian prince started to remove his robe.

The pink-haired man's eyes widened, as he saw the blond remove the few articles of clothing he had been wearing, until he was completely naked, and then crawled across the bed and positioned himself straddling Kanon's hips. He leaned over, placing his hands on the bound man's shoulders, kissing between his shoulder blades, and up along his spine back to his neck until he reached his ear.

"This might hurt at first…But I know you'll like it…I'll be gentle…"whispered the soft lips that then pressed themselves up against Kanon's jaw line.

Still in disbelief at just what was happening to him, the aid didn't quite seem to understand…until he felt Schneizel brushing up behind him…within those first few seconds of contact, the captive could tell Schneizel was erect, what was about to happen, and that he couldn't just lie there and let it happen.

Kanon twisted violently, throwing the Prince off of him and into the headboard of the bed, and squirmed away, unfortunately sending himself off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He shut his eyes as he realized he was falling, and the only thing he could do was wince as the floor hit him.

Within seconds, the Earl felt himself being hauled back up onto the bed by a strong hand, and roughly pinned back with his stomach pressed against the comforter. "Damn it! Hold still!" He glanced up to see his Prince, his kind, forgiving, unselfish Prince glaring down at him with just a trickle of blood coming from his hairline…and he was angry. Never, not even once, had Kanon seen that look in Schneizel's eyes before.

The prince placed his left hand firmly between Kanon's shoulder blades, where only moments before his kind lips had been, and leaned over…the Earl couldn't turn his head to see what was going on, but there was a scraping noise…The bedside table drawer, or at least that's what it had sounded like…and then there was a small click.

Kanon cast his pale eyes upward, to see the barrel of a decorative gold and silver pistol, pressing against the side of his head. His eyes widened, even more as he lay there, visibly trembling and speechless, even despite the gag. "Don't move again," commanded the blonde, eyes sharp with a look that told his aid there was a very real possibility that Schneizel would pull the trigger if he disobeyed.

He had never seen his Prince so angry before, and it frightened Kanon greatly. However, he barely had time to consider his fear, when the barrel was lifted away. For just a moment, one blissful moment Kanon felt relief, until it was repositioned against his entrance.

"You couldn't just listen to me…you are only an Earl, Kanon. When it comes down to it, I can do whatever I want for myself, and you simply have to put up with it," Schneizel's voice was cold…His left hand gripped Kanon's wrists painfully, as the other kept steady on the handle of the pistol, "…I can do, whatever I want…and I am going to make sure you remember that."

Suddenly the decorated gun was deep inside him, causing Kanon to scream out under the gag as it forced its way in. He could feel it ripping, stretching him…Every tiny movement the Prince's hand made on the gun only chose to make it tear into his flesh more. It felt like it was ripping him apart from the inside out. The barrel stretched his entrance painfully, the sight pulling and scratching at him, tearing as it moved with the barrel…Hot drops of water ran down his face, eyes clenched tight in pain, Kanon cried. He knew he couldn't struggle though…He couldn't do anything to resist Schneizel…

He had never thought that the Prince would pull a gun on him, none the less put it inside him…This was a whole different person acting through the man he thought he knew so well…And he didn't know what this person would do. For all the Earl could tell, his captor might pull the trigger any moment, lodge a bullet in him, and dispose of him without so much as a blinked eyelash.


End file.
